


A Demon's Regret

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, Demon!Izaya, Durarara!! - Freeform, Future AU, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, ao no exorcist - Freeform, blue exorcist - Freeform, ciel is writing black butler, demon!ciel, drrr - Freeform, drrr!! - Freeform, durarara - Freeform, mangaka!ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: The demon Ciel Phantomhive lives far in the distant future. After the death of Sebastian Michaelis, he writes of their tale as if it was simply fiction. The story is told through the means of drawings; Ciel is a mangaka under the pseudonym Yana Toboso. One day, however, as he gets a new editor...he is unable to distinguish the difference between the male standing before him and the dead demon of his tale...what will become of him now?





	1. Prologue

The male with blue hair sat at the edge of the bed. Sebastian lay, cold and lifeless, as he had one time many many years before. Only, this time it wasn't an act. This time he truly was dead. There was no murder to be solved or disguises to be had. Sebastian Michaelis, the demon butler, had long since died. Ciel watched as the body withered away. This was his fault. If he hadn't turned into a demon due to Claude Faustus all of those nights ago...Sebastian would've been able to eat his soul. He wouldn't have died from starvation or exhaustion. A demon's life is a hard one. 

Ciel adjusted the hair on Sebastian's face. He sighed. Watching time move forward without Sebastian would be a difficult journey. He sighed again. Ciel stood up and left. He abandoned their manor that had sunk to Hell. He journeyed to the world of the humans, determined to live among them. This wasn't the typical behavior of a demon, as most are too afraid of being noticed by the humans, but he was determined nonetheless. 

With the remains of his Earl Phantomhive attire, Ciel toured the world of humans. The era of technology had just begun to flourish spectacularly. There were a number of things to do. The lingering thoughts of Sebastian plagued Ciel's mind. They haunted him as the years passed. Even if he was enjoying his life on Earth. There were still some things he would never forget. He had to make this known. He had to share their story in some way. But _how_? 

Ciel stared at the window of a store. Two-dimensional characters stared back. He'd read manga before, to simply pass the time...this place, so far from England and the things Ciel knew best, perhaps he could try and make it here? Ciel bought drawing supplies, ink and the like, he quickly returned to his small apartment. The building was nothing like what he'd lived in previously, but he didn't mind. The demon spent the next few years practicing his drawing skills. What kind of earl would he be if he couldn't at least do this much? 

"I've done it," Ciel said as he held up a piece of paper in the air. "I think I've finally captured Sebastian's likeness in a two-dimensional form quite nicely. Now, how does one go about becoming a manga writer?" Ciel snickered as he did what all humans do...he googled it. 


	2. Chapter One

Black Butler. Also known as "Kuroshitsuji." The manga, that got turned into an anime, and became quite popular. It was, and is, written by none other than Yana Toboso. Who is Yana Toboso? Well, that's none other than Ciel Phantomhive, of course. The male currently sleeping at his desk, saliva pooling out of his mouth and onto his next manuscript. The male that had stayed up all night, no, _nights_ before finishing his new chapter for the month.

There was a knock on his door. He didn't hear it. The individual knocked again. He still didn't hear it. The stranger knocked for the third time. Ciel opened his eyes, angry, and sat up. He wiped his mouth and rubbed his eyes. This was a miserable affair. He got out of his chair and went to the door. He opened it, glaring at the stranger. The person standing before him was none other than his new editor. Ciel stared at him, bewildered, for he could've sworn his eyes were deceiving him. He blinked. He blinked again. He blinked for a third time and rubbed his eyes before squinting.

That hair. Those crimson eyes. The black attire. "Sebastian?" Ciel said. He must be half asleep. The demon was dead. He was only alive in the story, the story of Black Butler.

"Toboso-sensei?" the male said. "Allow me to introduce myself," he placed a hand over his chest. He was wearing white gloves. This had to be Sebastian. "I am your new editor, my name is-"

"Sebastian, yes, I know, come inside," Ciel opened up the door and allowed the male in. He offered him a seat and started brewing tea. Old habits die hard.

"My name is actu-"

"Sebastian. Your name is Sebastian. I don't care whatever they wrote on your measly scrap of a birth certificate, as humans do have those strange habits. I was one of them. I should know. But, your name is Sebastian and I will call you Sebastian because you are obviously Sebastian. Do you understand, Editor-san?"

"You are just like they described you. How many editors have you chased away like this?" the editor, er, now dubbed 'Sebastian,' replied.

"Oh?" Ciel smirked and held out a teacup. "What do they say about me at that publishing company? I would certainly like to know."

"I didn't mean to say that, it slipped out, forgive me," Sebastian apologized. Ciel was still holding out the teacup, so Sebastian took it. He took a sip and when Ciel seemed as if he wasn't going to continue the conversation without hearing the answer to his question...he was forced to comply. "Yana Toboso, the mangaka that is so absorbed in his own story he believes himself to be one of the characters. They believe you to be a lunatic. However, since you make the company quite a bit of money, no one bothers to change your mindset. But, that also means they go through quite a bit of people since no one wants to work with someone supposedly crazy."

"Ah," Ciel continued smirking. "Humans are so amusing, wouldn't you say? Have you ever read Black Butler, Sebastian?"

"I have to read Black Butler, Toboso-sensei, it is my job," Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed.

"So you're acquainted with the characters then? That's good. That makes my life a bit easier. I don't have to explain to you why you're Sebastian," Ciel gazed into his tea. He watched the steam rise before he took a sip. Nostalgia overwhelming him. To have someone so close but yet so far from his Sebastian Michaelis, right here before him, was not easy to deal with.

Ciel placed his teacup down on the coffee table and went to get his manuscript for the new chapter. He placed it in an envelope and returned to hand it to his editor. "Here you are, Sebastian," Ciel said. The man took the envelope and stood up.

"This has been a quick visit then. Thank you for your time," he bowed and headed for the door.

"Oh, Sebastian," Ciel followed him to make one last statement. "Be careful on your way back. There should be an accident a few blocks from here. Don't turn left, turn right, or you'll end up caught in it." To Sebastian, it appeared as if Ciel's eyes had started to glow. He recognized the demonic tint from the panels of the manga. It must be his imagination. He couldn't possibly have seen what he thought he'd seen. After all, demons don't exist, right?

He nodded and made his way. The editor shook his head and turned left instead of right. He didn't trust what Yana Toboso had said. He wanted to test the theory. Sure enough. A petty thief was robbing a woman in an alleyway. He couldn't just stand by and watch, he had to do something. Wait. Wasn't this exactly what that mangaka warned him about?

Caught up in his distraction, he didn't notice when the knife was pulled on him instead. Out of the corner of his eye there was flash of blue, and then, the mangaka that he'd been sent to visit stood before him, with the blade of the knife in his hands as if it were a cheap toy. His fingers stopping the blade from ever having reached himself or Sebastian. He smiled, a cheap grin, before breaking the blade like a stick with his two fingers.

"You should've listened to me, Sebastian. I do know what I'm talking about," Ciel turned to face him. The light shone on him in such a way that the glow in his eyes returned. It was a trick. It had to be his eyes messing up. Because, in this world, demons don't exist. Sebastian stared at the male wearing a shade of blue to match his hair color. He wasn't dressed so nicely just a moment ago.

"Toboso-sensei, who _are_ you?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Ciel introduces himself there is a *minor* spoiler. Just a heads up in case you haven't read the manga and are ignoring my spoiler tags lol

Sebastian found himself sitting on the couch back at Ciel's apartment. The male sat on a chair opposing him. His legs crossed and is attitude quite laid back for someone that had just broken a knife with his two fingers. "So, what is it that you want to know? I suppose I don't mind telling you. I'm quite fond of you already, Sebastian," Ciel's smile never wavered but the editor wasn't sure if he could trust it. There was something about it that seemed incredibly fake. 

"Are you... _human_?" Sebastian asked. Ciel laughed. That wasn't something you typically laughed at. But, sure enough, the blue hair waved as his small body shook from the force of his laughter. 

"What kind of question is that? Are you certain you want to know the truth? Or, are you simply hoping that I'll tell you what you wish to hear? Sebastian, my dear boy, you should ask only the questions you _truly_ seek the answer to. Otherwise, you will not be pleased with the results," Ciel wiped away the tear from his eye. "I am someone that is not fond of lying. I've made a pact with myself long ago to never tell another lie. However, that doesn't mean I will not withhold the truth. So, think again and ask the question you seek an answer to." 

Sebastian paused and thought about it. But, his conclusion was still the same. He wanted the answer to his question. "Are you human?" he repeated. 

"No," Ciel replied, quickly, promptly, without hesitation. Sebastian found that harder to believe. So, let's say for a moment that this male before him _wasn't_ human. What else would he be? Why would he confess the truth to someone he barely knew? Because his editor simply 'looked' like Sebastian? No, there was more to it than that. Even if Sebastian knew the truth. Who would he tell? No one would believe him without proof. Ciel was safe either way. Besides, Sebastian could sense that the male had enough power to kill him if he wished, whenever he wished it. 

"What are you? If not a human?" Sebastian asked. 

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up, fully prepared to introduce himself as he would've in the past. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. I was born in the days long past and inherited my father's title of Earl Phantomhive, Queen's Watchdog. However, that was but a facade as I was not the firstborn of my father. I am a demon," his eyes glowed again, "because I found the loophole to my contract and feared Death. I am not human, but I once was. Was that the answer you were looking for? I doubt you shall believe me, as, what I have said is exactly what resides in _Black Butler_ , the manga you're holding in your hands." Ciel sat down and crossed his legs again. He grabbed his tea and took a sip, waiting for his editor's reaction. He would likely not be his editor any longer. So much for his appearance. He wasn't Sebastian. He couldn't be. Ciel knew this, but he still felt as if this was his chance to atone for his crimes. 

"Then, this is real?" Sebastian held the envelope carefully in his hands. He stared at it as if it were some lost relic in time. 

"As real as it can be. I don't remember _everything_ properly. It was a long time ago. So, I've added a bit of flair here and there. And," Ciel placed a hand to his face, covering his mouth, blushing a bit, "I did make Sebastian a bit _sexier_ than he probably was..." 

"'Sebastian' that's what you've been calling me this whole time," the editor pointed to himself. "Do I really look like him then? That's so strange. I'm fairly certain I am human," the editor looked at his hands, frowning, unsure. 

"Say, why do you wear gloves?" Ciel asked. His curiosity got the better of him. "Do you have something to hide?" 

Sebastian's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about his hands...his _hand_...there was a strange marking on it. He'd never thought twice about it. He'd just started wearing gloves because it made other people uncomfortable. "My hand," he covered his hand, the same hand as the one the demon butler had his contract symbol on, "there is a disastrous birthmark there..." 

"Let me see it," Ciel stood up. He grabbed a pen, just in case, and Sebastian took off his glove. He stared at the birthmark. Sure enough, it was just as Ciel had expected. "The mark is faint, so it's no wonder you haven't noticed it before. Plus, the skin makes it look different for the human eyes so that people wouldn't notice. It makes them uneasy. Naturally, it would. Do you know why? Because, there is something lurking within you, Sebastian," Ciel took the pen and connected the dots Sebastian never noticed before. Sure enough, after Ciel was finished the symbol was there, clear as day, nearly exactly the same as the Sebastian Michaelis in _Black Butler_. 

"What does this all mean?" Sebastian stared at Ciel. The male returned the gaze. 

"I cannot tell you," Ciel replied. "Because not only do I not know the meaning of this either, but it is also something you should determine the meaning of yourself. Perhaps it is fate. Perhaps it isn't. What do you want it to be? Sebastian? No, perhaps you do not wish to be Sebastian. But that is also a decision you must make for yourself." Ciel returned his pen and retreated to his bedroom. Before leaving the room, officially, he looked at Sebastian once again. 

"I am tired. You may stay as long or as little as you like. You have a lot to think about," Ciel waved and left.


	4. Chapter Three

The editor hadn't left his spot on the couch. He intended to leave a while ago but he never found it in himself to stand up. His brain was too confused. He sat there, staring, as the sun began to set. His birthmark so carefully crafted to be the contract symbol. The Faustian mark. This made no sense to him but yet it felt familiar. Why was he so drawn to it? He touched his hand but try as he might he couldn't find the answer. 

"You're still here?" Ciel yawned and stretched as he entered the room. A robe hanging around him quite loosely. His pale bare chest exposed and his legs fully visible. If the robe separated any further Sebastian might see his crotch. 

Sebastian blinked a couple of times but Ciel still remained standing there. "I got lost in my thoughts," he replied finally. 

"Reminds me of the time when you kept me company whilst I was sleeping. I always wondered what you were doing that night. Perhaps you were just thinking of trivial things," Ciel yawned again. He knew this Sebastian wasn't Sebastian Michaelis. But, he could be something similar in the future. So, he continued to treat him as one and the same, despite the torment it brought him. Internally struggling to hold back his overflowing feelings for Sebastian Michaelis, the demon that died, the demon he never spoke a word of truth to. 

"I'm so confused," he sighed. 

"Then forget about it. Go about your daily life as if you never knew I existed. I'm sure it'll be fine. The other editors have managed it thus far," Ciel shrugged. He sat at the desk and began plotting out the next chapter of _Black Butler_. It was a tricky business, this writing thing. 

" _Black Butler_ is the story of your life, isn't it?" Sebastian thought aloud. 

"Yes, you could say that. At least, most of what I remember is in there. I just left out the whole Claude situation. You see, Claude is a royal asshole and I will _never_ include him. I prefer a much more romantic ending to the tale. You know, when I get around to that," Ciel snickered while holding the pencil to his mouth. "Hell, I wish the second season of the anime never existed at all. It was so royally wrong in all of the most wretched ways," Ciel shuddered at the thought. "Hm, that's not quite true, I do remember Alois redeeming himself. Maybe I will include the tortured brat. Purple has grown on me lately, you know?"

"That means...the asthma scene, the corset scene, did those really happen?" Sebastian questioned. Naturally _that_ was what he was worried about. 

Ciel shifted in his seat awkwardly. His ears turned red. He laughed, albeit nervously. "That may or may not have been just my one-sided feelings for Sebastian taking place. I've had much _worse_ scenes planned but my previous editors told me to calm down and take them out." 

"Worse scenes? What do you mean _worse_?" 

Ciel grabbed his handy dandy smartphone and pulled up his Tumblr. That's right. He takes full advantage of all of the social media to post his true desires. He handed his phone to Sebastian, with an example of one of his 'deleted' scenes. 

"Well, that...that is quite..." Sebastian's face flushed and he handed the phone back. 

"I think the last train has left. I don't mind if you spend the night here. I won't be sleeping so feel free to use my bed," Ciel offered. "It's that general direction," he pointed and turned his attention back to this blank page. He balanced the pencil on his upper lip and closed his eyes. Drawing is hard. He'd spent years practicing but it was still hard. 

. . .

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror in his bedroom. Sebastian was sleeping on his bed. He wondered how long it took his editor before he finally convinced himself that it was okay to sleep there. In any case, there were more important matters to attend to. Even after all of this time had passed, Ciel still looked like a thirteen-year-old boy. He sighed. No muscle gained. No appearance change. Couldn't he have looked a bit _sexier_? He sighed again before walking over to his closet. He grabbed his most 'earl-like' attire and got dressed. Today was a big day. 

"Sebastian," Ciel gently nudged his editor. "Sebastian, wake up. I'm going out and I would very much appreciate it if you didn't monopolize my bed the entire day." 

The editor groaned and sat up. He fiddled with his hair, to make it less of a mess, and got off the bed. "Sorry..." he apologized and made his way out the door. The longer he stayed next to Ciel the longer he realized that he didn't particularly feel like leaving. Each hour that passed by Ciel's side made him wonder how he'd spent his whole life without Ciel there to begin with. There was this feeling of familiarity, of comfort, and he didn't want to leave Ciel alone. Or, rather, he didn't want to be left alone. 

Ciel, sensing this, decided to make an offer. "I'm going to a convention today and I have an old butler suit. If you'd like, you can dress up as Sebastian and come with me. You don't have to, of course..." 

"I'll go," Sebastian smiled. He'd only known Ciel for a few hours, at most, and he was already so fond of him. It was as if...his soul had known of him for much longer. 

"That's great, I would look like an awkward Ciel walking around without a Sebastian," Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. He searched his closet for that precious box of his. He'd kept one of Sebastian's newer outfits when he'd left him so many years ago. Hopefully, it wasn't damaged. 

Ciel blew the dust off of the box and opened it carefully. He smiled. Everything was still here, good as new, but with that faint scent of old. The fabric must still be safe due to the demon's touch. He handed the box to Sebastian. 

"Is this...?" Sebastian didn't dare ask. 

"Yes, yes it is, but don't worry. I'm sure it's still safe to wear. After all, what kind of master would I be if I didn't give my servants attire that would last at least a few centuries?" Ciel snickered and exited the room for Sebastian to change. He placed a hand on his hurting heart and leaned up against the door. 

"This is too hard," he whispered. "This is far too hard..." 


	5. Chapter Four

Ciel and Sebastian walked side by side through the doors of the convention center. Ciel kept glancing at Sebastian. He walked the same, he was beginning to talk the same, and he certainly looked the same. With each step they took, Ciel reminded himself that this _wasn't_ his Sebastian. This was a very good cosplayer that had agreed to roleplay Sebastian for the day. Ciel need only act like himself. They were going to have a splendid time. 

"Look! Look!" an excited fan pointed at Ciel and Sebastian. "It's them! It really looks like them too! Do you think they'll let me take a picture?! It looks like them!"

"My Lady, I'm not quite certain what a 'picture' is, but I will be honored to take one with you," Sebastian shot a smile in the fan's direction. She nearly fainted in response. 

"T-thank you!" She shoved her phone in her friend's hand and stood next to Sebastian. "Ciel too?" she looked at Ciel as she asked. Ciel responded with a look of disgust. 

"Don't speak to me with such familiarity, commoner. That is _Earl Phantomhive_ to you," he spat. 

"I apologize for the young master. He is a bit of the jealous type," Sebastian whispered to the fan. 

"Hold your tongue you ungrateful butler!" Ciel stomped his foot. "I will take part in this silly charade but just this once to appease the people," Ciel crossed his arms and stood on the other side of the fan. 

"Ready?" the picture-taker asked before snapping the photo. 

"Did you get it?!" the fan ran over and grabbed her phone. "Yes! Yes! Thank you so much!" she said to both the earl and the butler. "You guys are so in character too. I love it!" she laughed and went on her merry way. 

"Did you really act like that in the past?" Sebastian couldn't help but ask. 

"It was a long time ago," Ciel replied. "I may have or I may not have. There is one thing I do remember," he looked Sebastian in the eyes, a twinge of regret lurked there. "I never treated Sebastian very kindly," he said, before walking towards an anime fan's nightmare: the dealer's room. 

Ciel wasn't an otaku. He wasn't much of a fan. However, he did enjoy wandering around to see other people's drawings of himself and Sebastian. He was quite obsessed with them. He collected many of them and sometimes they sparked ideas for the next chapter of _Black Butler_. One artist, in particular, was always at these sorts of events and Ciel drained his bank account every time, without fail. 

"Well, if it isn't my faithful follower," a male with a fur-trimmed coat, raven black hair, and glowing red eyes waved at Ciel. "I've got something special for you," he pulled out a doujinshi from behind his coat and held it out for Ciel to grab, but he snatched it away before Ciel could ever touch it. 

"How much?" Ciel inquired, his hand already hovering over his pocket. He was standing like a cowboy ready to grab his gun. 

The male looked left and then looked right, to be sure no one was watching them too closely, and then he leaned in to whisper in Ciel's ear. "That one doujin, you know the one, I want a sequel." 

"B-but! It was so..." Ciel took a step or two back as if he'd been shot with arrows. "I don't know if I have the guts!" Ciel could already feel his face turning red. 

"No? Well, you can say goodbye to this..." the male took the doujinshi and opened up a trashcan. He lifted his fingers, one by one, threatening to throw it away. 

"I'll do it!" Ciel promised. "Don't throw it away! I'll do it!" 

"Thank you for your business," he smiled, so brightly you might think it was fake. "Bring the goods tomorrow and we can do a trade," he placed the doujinshi back in his coat and clapped his hands together. 

"You're such a demon, Kanra," Ciel pouted. 

"I don't want to hear that from you, Phantomhive Hakushaku," he winked. 

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked as the two continued on their way. 

"You don't recognize him? That's Izaya Orihara," Ciel snickered. "You don't watch a whole lot of anime, do you?" (Says the one that claimed not be an anime fan...someone is in denial.)

"I know who he is dressed up as," Sebastian frowned. "I want to know who he _is_."

Ciel's eyes revealed his amusement. "I just told you who he was."

"So then," Sebastian paused. "Is he like you?" he whispered, unsure of why he was whispering in the first place. 

"Izaya Orihara, under the name Ryohgo Narita, takes events inspired from real life situations and writes about them in his light novel and manga series _Durarara!!_ so, yes, in a sense, you could say that he is like me. However, my story is completely truthful. Izaya happens to take random people and create fictional characters for them. He even included himself. However, his personality isn't _that_ much different from the character," Ciel explained. 

"How many of you are there?" Sebastian frowned. 

"If you're asking me if he is a demon," Ciel chuckled. "I can assure you that he is. Izaya is, well, he is like the Loki of the demons." 

"Loki? You mean like the Norse God?" 

"Loki, the god of mischief, Izaya is the closest person alive to being like him." 

The two continued walking around the convention, even going to some events, but they couldn't walk ten feet without someone asking for their picture. Sebastian seemed to enjoy all of the attention but Ciel couldn't stand it. He complained the entire way back to his apartment. He walked with bags in his hands that were filled with things he called 'research material' and forced Sebastian to help him carry them. 

"It's times like these I miss my manor," Ciel sighed and unlocked the door. He didn't make it two steps in before placing his bags, gently, on the floor and getting a running jump to drop kick the stranger in his home. 

"What in the name of _Hell_ do you think you're doing in my home uninvited?!" Ciel yelled. A man, dressed in white, with a terrible sense of fashion (according to Sebastian) blocked the kick with his umbrella. 

"I was invited, by Izaya of course, because he noticed your little friend here. Since I am a King of Gehenna, shouldn't you show me a bit of respect before I look into that sorry excuse for a butler?" the male crossed his arms and frowned, shaking his head with disappointment. "I expected at least a cup of tea." 

"I'll give you a cup of tea alright," Ciel rolled up his sleeves and got into a fighting stance. 

"Please put your silly notions to the side for a moment," the stranger's face suddenly became serious. "If you want to bring back Sebastian Michaelis." 


	6. Chapter Five

"Bring him back?" Ciel eased up a bit. "Mephisto, you can't be serious. A demon doesn't have a soul. You cannot just bring him back," Ciel brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Do you think I haven't tried?" 

"My dear brother," Mephisto snickered and outstretched his arms. "Have you forgotten my abilities? Do you not remember who I am? It isn't a matter of bringing him back. His body never left. It's a matter of _turning_ him back," his eyes gleamed. "in _time_." 

"How do you know where his body even is? The times have changed, Mephisto," Ciel frowned. He crossed his arms, half wishing to sigh again. 

"Why, I don't need to look for him, now do I?" he snickered and pointed to Ciel's new editor. "He has found us all on his own. Must be fate. Maybe destiny?" 

"You've been saying some strange things for a while but that, by far, has confused me the most," Sebastian shook his head. Demons here and demons there. How had he never noticed this before? Demons lurked everywhere. 

"It's not a birthmark," Mephisto stepped forward and grabbed Sebastian's hand. He took off the glove. The former earl and the confused editor both stared as Sebastian's hand changed. The Faustian symbol returned to its former glory under the strange glow of Mephisto's demonic power. "You _are_ Sebastian Michaelis. You don't just _look_ like him you _are_ him." 

"But, how is this possible? Sebastian was dead. I saw him die. I waited by his bed for centuries waiting for him to wake up," Ciel's voice cracked. A twinge of hope lurking within him. He was too afraid to release it, the despair that would follow if Mephisto was incorrect would be too great. 

"I suspect," Mephisto let go of Sebastian's hand and pointed at his face, "that he was in a sleep-like death. Due to the fact that he couldn't eat souls from the contract you two share he had to find another way to fix himself. So, he slept for a very long time and woke up without a memory of who he was. A family probably took him in and adopted him so that's why he seems so human. No doubt his body tricked itself into thinking it was human so that food and things wouldn't taste strange. It was a method of camouflage." 

"If you turn him back into who he was...wouldn't that mean all of this time he spent fixing himself would go to waste? Wouldn't he go back to being sickly and soul craving?" the hope in Ciel's eyes was dashed by reason. Mephisto didn't agree nor did he disagree. He simply stood by waiting for Ciel's final decision. 

"No, it's better to leave him the way he is," Ciel forced back the tears welling up in his eyes. "Make him forget. Okay? Make him forget so he can go around acting like a human. Take his memories of knowing that demons are real and return his hand to the birthmark." 

"I don't mind, but are you sure?" Mephisto questioned. 

"I am positive, now, do it before I change my mind," Ciel ordered. He began putting his precious merchandise away as Mephisto did his demon work. Sebastian fell asleep just long enough so that Mephisto could leave unnoticed. 

"Toboso-sensei?" Sebastian frowned, confused about why he was here to begin with. Was this even Yana Toboso? "Why am I dressed like this? So, the rumors about you were true then? You really do think you are Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I won't apologize for forcing you to take part in my fantasy, Sebastian," Ciel winked. "You look so much like him, you know? I had to force you into that outfit at _least_ once. Thank you for coming to the convention with me. The manuscript for my next chapter is right there," Ciel pointed. "I do hope you last longer than the other editors I've had. I quite like you, you know?" Ciel smiled. 

"My name is actua-"

"Sebastian, yes, I know," Ciel grabbed a bag and held it out to him. "Feel free to keep that outfit. I have no need for it anymore. Besides, it suits you. Your other clothes are in this bag." 

"Thank you," Sebastian grabbed the bag. "I'll be on my way then, Toboso-sensei." He stood up and left. Ciel stood there, waiting a few moments before allowing his suppressed feelings to escape. 

"Sebastian," he whispered. Soft tears left his eyes, falling onto the cold floor of his apartment. "He will never know who I am...perhaps it is better this way," he sobbed as he tried to rub the tears away. He couldn't stop crying. "I was so horrible to him. Perhaps this is my atonement," he fell to the floor and sobbed into his hands. Thinking over and over again that he deserved this harsh treatment. 

"I should've told Sebastian while I had the chance...no, I should've just allowed him my soul to begin with," Ciel cursed himself. He'd accomplished nothing. All of those people that had died because of him. All of those trials he forced everyone through, and for what? So they could die and leave him behind? So that he could live on in a world without the demon he most cared about? Pointless. So futile. 

"I deserve this," he lay on the floor, an emptiness overwhelming him. "This is just the perfect punishment for a cruel demon like me." 


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has only drawn up to Chapter 127 because I didn't want to spoil the manga too much.   
> (For those of you that know, this is the Agni chapter.)

"So, about this chapter," Sebastian's voice trailed on. Ciel stared at the wall, not really paying attention, his mind drifted to thoughts of the past. He'd worked without sleep for the past few nights creating that doujinshi Izaya requested. He had no interest in talking of _Black Butler_. He had no interest in speaking with Sebastian. He would rather spend his time writing more doujinshi of characters that had nothing to do with him. 

"Toboso-sensei, are you listening to me?" Sebastian frowned. 

"Hm?" Ciel didn't bother turning his head to look at Sebastian. He just continued to stare at the speck on his wall. It was a rather nice piece of dust. 

Ciel left him no choice. If he was going to get any sort of work done he would have to play by Ciel's rules. Sebastian sighed. He breathed in and he exhaled slowly, trying to remember everything he could about Sebastian Michaelis. "Young Master, are you quite certain _now_ is the best time to be dozing off? This is hardly the work of an Earl Phantomhive. If you wanted to be any ol' artist you didn't need to create a _series_. The waves of the sea are much more straightforward than the lines on this page," Sebastian pointed. 

Ciel, on a matter of instinct, stood up and glared at Sebastian. "If you find it to be such a disaster why don't you draw the pages yourself?! Useless butler!" 

"Me?" Sebastian scoffed. "I was not the one who stayed up nights on end begging publishers to take me. No, if _I_ were to create my own series, Young Master, I can assure you it would be much better than this one," he smirked. 

"Give me that!" Ciel snatched the papers away and stomped over to his desk. "I'll show you good lines! Cocky butler, we shall see who will have the last laugh," Ciel bit the cap off of his pen and began fixing the pages. He had yet to realize that he'd reverted into Earl Phantomhive, an angry brat and the Queen's Watchdog. His red eyes glowing with rage as his arm moved at a quick speed. 

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. His plan had worked and Ciel didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he'd taken on the role of the demon butler. Perhaps he didn't realize, but Sebastian wasn't going to point it out. He needed the chapter done for serializing in a few days. 

"Haha! Take that!" Ciel held up the page with triumph written all over his face. "How about those lines? _Hmmmm_? Admit your defeat!" Sebastian grabbed the paper and Ciel crossed his arms, grinning. 

"They certainly are much better," Sebastian admitted. "Now you just have to finish the rest an-"

"The rest?" Ciel's face turned pale. "No, I'm not sure if I can do that," he stared at the pages still resting on the coffee table. It had taken so much out of him to draw them the first time. Chapter 127. Ciel placed a hand over his mouth. He felt as if he was going to vomit. He could redraw Sebastian Michaelis all day long...but those pages... _those_ pages. The guilt would consume him far too much. 

"You look as if you've seen a ghost. Are you quite alright?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up, realizing that he'd been caught in a farce. His brain had longed for Sebastian to be back that he hadn't realized when his editor pretended to be him. His stomach churned. A second ghost standing before him and the ghost of his past standing behind him. 

"I," Ciel paused, unsure of how to explain this. He stood up and wobbled to his nearest bathroom. "I need to take a moment..." 

Sebastian placed a hand on his chin and thought about what had just taken place. He didn't know what to make of it. Why was Ciel acting so poorly? Was it because he was caught up in acting like Ciel Phantomhive? What would Sebastian Michaelis say to Ciel Phantomhive in this scenario? He tried to channel his inner demon butler but words didn't come to him. He didn't know a thing.

Ah, no, he did know, didn't he? Sebastian Michaelis was a demon that only wanted _one_ thing. The editor stood in front of the door to the bathroom. A smile crossed his lips but it was a smile hiding the truth of his feelings...the anger that he felt. 

"Was your revenge worth so little to you that you quake at the first sign of death?" his voice angry and merciless. Sebastian oozed a demonic energy that he was unaware of. Ciel sensed it from behind the door. "Abandoning your goals mid-way," Sebastian kicked the door open, "is against the contract, My Lord." 

Rage burned within Ciel. He stared at the impostor with a fire in his eyes threatening to destroy him. "What do you know of the contract? Of my goals? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall. His throw wasn't hard because he didn't want to damage his apartment. He stepped on Sebastian's chest, pushing the heel of his foot into his stomach. "I'm going to draw your damn pages, bastard. But, don't you _dare_ try to act like you know a damn thing about me. When I take my foot off of you, you're going to get up, and you're going to leave. Do you understand?" Sebastian nodded. " _Good_ ," Ciel removed his foot. Sebastian stood up. Sebastian left. All as Ciel wished. 

Sebastian stood outside the door to Ciel's apartment, watching it as it closed. He saw Ciel move to the desk. Well, at least he was going to do his job. Sebastian sighed. That wasn't the best way to go about things. 

"Feeling down?" a face appeared in Sebastian's line of sight. A male, in a fur-trimmed coat, smiled and waved. 

"I am not feeling the best, no," Sebastian admitted. He wasn't quite sure who this person was, but he did faintly remember seeing him at the convention Ciel had dragged him to. 

"My name is Ryohgo Narita," the man held out his hand to introduce himself. "Yana-chan has told me _all_ about you," his smile said that he was telling the truth but his eyes spoke nothing but lies. "Yana-chan is quite difficult to deal with, I've known him for a long time so I understand. Would you like to confess your troubles to me over a cup of coffee?" Ryohgo didn't allow Sebastian to refuse. He grabbed his hand and led him to the nearest coffee shop. It was time for a little heart-to-heart, or perhaps, a little demon-to-demon. 


	8. Chapter Seven

"So, tell me what happened," Ryohgo sipped his coffee. They were sitting by the window in a coffee shop just around the corner of where Ciel lived. 

"Well, I got a little too carried away trying to be someone I'm not," Sebastian admitted. He wasn't sure how else to explain the situation. "And Toboso-sensei got angry with me." 

"I see," Ryohgo nodded an understanding nod. "So, you don't believe that he is Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Why would I believe that he is the fictional character that he created?" Sebastian frowned. "That's not how it works."

"But, isn't it though?" Ryohgo snickered. "Let me tell you a secret, Sebastian," he smiled and leaned closer to Sebastian's face. "There is a little piece of every character residing in an author's heart," he pressed his finger against Sebastian's chest. "To us, those characters are real and to insult the fiction is to insult the author. You've insulted Yana-chan, Sebastian." 

"I suppose that makes sense. I was wrong to try and fight fire with fire. But, my name is actuall-"

Ryohgo placed a finger to Sebastian's lips, "No, if you are Sebastian to Yana-chan you are Sebastian to me." He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. "Do you have anything else that's plaguing your mind?" 

"Well, I do have one thing actually," Sebastian stared at Ryohgo's face, trying to place why he was so familiar. "Do I know you?" 

"Hm, well," Ryohgo placed his chin on his hand and smirked. "Would you like to know me?" With that question, the sound of breaking glass was heard in the distance. The two turned to look, as any decent person would, and a blonde waiter stood in front of a broken plate. He'd dropped it after hearing what Ryohgo said. 

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, about to stand up and offer his assistance. 

"I've got it," he growled and bent down to pick up the pieces. He wasn't quite paying attention and ended up cutting himself on the glass. 

"You're bleeding," Ryohgo got up and bent down. He grabbed a band-aid out of his pocket (because he conveniently had one) and wrapped it around the stranger's finger. "Be sure to check later for glass in the cut, okay?" he smiled and stood up to speak to Sebastian one last time. "I've got to get going. If you need anything," he placed a napkin inside Sebastian's pocket. "This is my number," he winked and then left. 

"Hey," the waiter stood up, his face had a permanent scowl on it. "Do you know that guy?" Sebastian, not sure what he should say and not really wanting to get into an argument, shook his head. 

"He is my brother," he lied. "Or, so he says. I don't know him all that well and he is friends with one of my coworkers," that wasn't a complete lie. 

"Oh," the man frowned and went back to cleaning up his mess. Such a strange individual. 

...

Ciel tried to control his breathing. He breathed in. He breathed out. Then, he finished up correcting small mistakes in these drawings like he said he would. He shouldn't have gotten so mad. He should have been able to control his temper. How old was he now? And he was _still_ acting like a child?

"Damnit," Ciel snapped the pencil in two from his anger. He breathed in. He breathed out. Then, Izaya appeared next to him, waving. He nearly fell out of his chair. 

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to do that?!" Ciel growled. 

"I'm still going to sneak up on you. Don't waste your breath," Izaya snickered. "Do you have the goods? I came here to check up on you since you never returned to my booth. I really want that doujinshi of Izaya and Shizuo, you know?" he puffed out his cheeks and frowned. 

"It's so weird when you say your own name like that. Please just use the ship name," Ciel cringed. He reached into his drawer to grab the envelope. 

"I don't like the ship name Shizaya," Izaya sighed and shook his head. "Why do you think I always ask _you_ to draw me things? Everyone else always makes me such a bottom," he puffed out his cheeks again and pouted. "You're the only one that ever makes me somewhat dominant." 

"If you don't like the ship name just make your own ship name," Ciel sighed. The two swapped envelopes. 

" _Or_ ," Izaya grinned, "I could just say my name in the third person."

"You're so difficult," Ciel rolled his eyes. "What else are you here for? Surely it wasn't just to say hi." 

"You doubt me?" Izaya plopped down on the couch. He opened the envelope and began reading the pages eagerly. Ciel did the same for the doujinshi he was given. He only got a few panels in when he realized...

"Hey, wait a minute, why does Sebastian's dick look so realistic? Have you seen your brother's naked body before?" Ciel shot a glare to Izaya. He wasn't jealous. Totally not jealous. Just concerned about incest. Not that it mattered. Demons didn't have morals.

"How would you know if it was realistic or not?" Izaya didn't look up from the page. "Unless, of course, you had seen it yourself?" 

"It looks very much like I imagined it..." Ciel muttered. 

"Perhaps we have imagined it the same?" 

"Why would you be imagining your brother's own dick?" Ciel cringed. 

"Because a certain _somebody_ ," Izaya snickered, "and I won't name any names, but he keeps asking me to draw yaoi for him. And so, I must keep imagining my brother's dick or else my work shall fall victim to the Light Saber Dick of yaoi past..." 

"Oh shit, please don't censor things," Ciel cringed a second time. "That's worse." 

"Then, don't call me gross for drawing my brother's dick for you viewing pleasure," Izaya rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute," he sat up and pointed to the page. "Why is Shizu-chan trying to kill me?!" 

"Isn't he always trying to kill you?" Ciel smiled, perfectly innocent.

"That's not the point! This was supposed to be a _romantic_ sequel. You know, enemies to lovers and then they have sex! Where is the sex?! I want smut, damnit!" 

"You should've made your request more specific if you wanted that sort of thing to happen," Ciel shrugged. He couldn't be expected to know everything. Besides, he wanted to write angst so he did write angst. Lover dying in the arms of the other lover was his favorite sort of tragedy. Really tugged on his heartstrings. Probably because he'd lived it. 

"I am never going to be able to fuck Shizu-chan, am I? I mean the real Shizu-chan doesn't even know I exist," Izaya sighed and wiped away his lone tear. He put the doujinshi on the coffee table before lying down on the couch with his back facing Ciel.

"At least you still have your crush around. Mine is long dead," Ciel seconded the sigh. 

"That's not quite true," Izaya turned his head to look at Ciel. "You still have your editor." 

"My editor and I are never going to be close," Ciel frowned and slammed his head down on his desk. This was especially true after what had happened today. 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Izaya mumbled. His eyes glimmering with that devilish glow. He had a plan, you see, he always does. 


	9. Chapter Eight

"I want~" Izaya hummed, "to have sex~" he continued humming with his eyes closed as he walked "with really cute~ bleached blonde men!~" he ran into something so he opened his eyes. He squinted. The waiter from the cafe? Bleached blonde and beautiful. Was he a covergirl? 

"Ah, sorry," Izaya rubbed his nose and frowned. Maybe closing his eyes while walking wasn't the best idea? Wait. Where did his doujinshi from Ciel go? He patted himself down. Not there. Not there either. Where the fuck was it? Panic pumped through his veins. He might've hated the ending but he still needed it in his life! Izaya looked around frantically. Did he drop it? 

He saw something white in the corner of his eye. A paper? He looked up. Fuck. They'd all flown into the air. Frantically, Izaya waved his hands around to try and catch the papers before they fell into the puddles. He cursed himself for getting drunk and putting them at risk. Damnit. 

Swift, like the wind, the blonde fellow grabbed each and every paper. He put them in a neat stack and handed them back to Izaya. Izaya, stared at the picture lying right on top, and his face turned bright red. Why, of all the pictures, did _that_ one get to be on top? The picture, (for those of you wondering out there) consisted of Exhibit A (Izaya) and Exhibit B (the blonde bartender known as Shizuo) fucking in the middle of a demon summoning circle, (Izaya had begged Ciel to change the ending until the male's ears bled...so that's how this result came about). 

Izaya let out a pained laugh of nervousness. "T-thanks," he said, taking the stack of paper and putting them where they belonged... _inside_ the envelope. He looked up at the waiter, whilst still blushing terribly, and apologized for having put him through so much trouble. 

"It's okay..." the guy replied to his apology. But, Izaya wouldn't have it. 

"Can I erase your memory, please?" he begged. "Can I just hit you over the head to force some amnesia and then you can forget ever having seen that image? I swear I'm not a stalker," that was a lie, "and I didn't draw this! It's not like I go to the cafe every day trying to wait for the right opportunity to strike up a conversation with you and I certainly didn't name a character and base it off of you either! I swear! My name is most certainly _not_ Ryohgo Narita!" Izaya's drunk brain was working against him. More than was necessary blurted out of his mouth. Some demon he was. 

"You..."

"Aw, shit," Izaya covered his mouth with his hand to keep him from saying anything further. "Fuck my life," he mumbled. 

"You made me into a character?" Shizuo pointed at himself as he asked the question. 

"Have you...never seen _Durarara!!_?"

"No?"

Tears of pure joy ran down Izaya's face. He placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder and smiled. "Thank the fucking nonexistent Lord Almighty," he breathed a sigh of relief. Izaya held out his hand, "My name is Izaya Orihara." 

The waiter grabbed his hand and shook it, "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima..."

"Well, Shizu-chan," Izaya grinned. "I hope to see you around," he said as he walked away, only to walk into a wall and knock himself out. Izaya's luck was pretty bad tonight.

...

Izaya groaned and opened his eyes to see a book cover. Not just any book cover, mind you, but the book cover of _Durarara!!_ volume one, light novel edition. He looked to the side, only to see a black vest staring back at him. Was this...Shizuo's lap? He looked to his other side to see a tree, a path, another park bench, and a lamppost glowing in the darkness. What happened? 

"Are you okay?" the book closed and Shizuo's face stared down at him. 

"I'm fine, more importantly, why are you reading that?" Izaya pointed. 

"I wanted to know about the characters in your...drawings there," Shizuo glanced over to the stack of paper. He'd read that first, in case Izaya woke up, so that Izaya wouldn't know that he'd read it. 

"Ah!" Izaya sat up too quickly and his vision got a bit blurry. He grabbed the stack and held it close to his chest, carefully making sure that all of the pages were there. He breathed a sigh of relief. "They're all here." 

"I wouldn't steal any of them," Shizuo frowned. 

"It's not you that I'm worried about, it's the fact that they ended up in the air...wait a minute, these are in order now," Izaya observed. His face, now red again, snapped around to look at Shizuo. "Please tell me you didn't..." Shizuo said nothing. He simply opened the book again and brought it up to his face, to hide behind. 

Izaya realized he didn't want to know the answer to his question. So, he preferred to believe that Shizuo hadn't read anything. "Why was I lying on a park bench using you as my pillow?" 

"You knocked yourself out so I figured I would keep you company until you got sober enough to find your way home," Shizuo explained. 

"You're such a nice guy," Izaya smiled. His smile promptly faded. Nothing was left but his lips forming a firm line. He smelled trouble and not the sort of trouble he thrived in. There was a demon hunter lurking in the shadows. He had learned to sniff them out years ago due to his first blonde crush. 

"This park...it's next to a bridge, isn't it?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take a little bit of your soul," Izaya's eyes glowed as his teeth grew sharper. He bit down into Shizuo's neck, taking just enough so that he could get a bit of energy. There wasn't just a demon hunter around. He smelled Sebastian as well. It would be bad if the two crossed paths. 

Izaya tore off his coat and his shirt. "Please protect the doujinshi with your life," he requested, before sprouting bat-like wings and taking flight. It was faster than running, after all. 

"Uh," Shizuo held the coat, shirt, and papers in his hands. "That is certainly something you don't see every day..." his neck still burned from the bite. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Sebastian had entered a conversation with an individual whom he did not know. The person had seemed so familiar, so friendly, that he hadn't realized the true danger of it. He said his name was Muzan Kibutsuji, whatever that meant. Sebastian didn't know a Muzan Kibutsuji. And yet, the way of his attire, purely professional, Sebastian felt the conversation had something dangerous lurking behind it. He couldn't place what the danger was. He just knew it was there. 

"You've remembered only to have forgotten again," Muzan smiled. It wasn't a smile. His eyes weren't in it. His lips were barely curved and the reflection of the lamppost on his eyes held the most menacing of gazes. 

"I don't know what you mean," Sebastian replied. He felt compelled to reply, for reasons unknown. This man had a strange power over his words. 

"Of course you don't, you've forgotten," Muzan chuckled. "I am not here to harm you, not yet."

"Why would you harm me? What have I done to you? This is our first interaction. I've never met you before," Sebastian's confusion only grew. 

Muzan smiled, holding out his hand to nearly touch Sebastian's face. "I brought you into this world for a second time," Muzan's teeth appeared to grow. "I can take you out of it for a second time too. Don't take my blessing lightly, dear boy."

"Don't touch him!" A winged man threw a pocket knife in between the small area of Muzan's hand and Sebastian's face. The knife whizzed by and into the tree behind the park bench. Muzan turned his head, staring at the new individual. Wings outstretched with the appearance of a bat. Fangs like those out of vampire fiction. This was a demon he knew well but didn't necessarily favor. Muzan, the father of demons, preferred the ones like Sebastian over the clowns like Izaya and Mephisto. Izaya had once been in his favor before he entered a rebellious phase. 

Sebastian stared at the familiar face. He knew this person. Izaya, right? Why were his eyes glowing red? Why did he have wings? Many thoughts drifted through his head but the intensity of his gaze upon Muzan was enough to shut him up. He sat there, silently, watching as the two glared daggers into each other's skin. 

"Don't make me angry," Muzan's voice similar to a volcano. Sebastian wondered when exactly he was going to explode. His tone sharp. His gaze sharper. He brought his hand up to his hat, to tilt the rim downward, hiding his agitated eyes. 

"I knew Ciel after Sebastian had gone the first time. I don't want to watch as he loses him a second time," Izaya's fangs growing sharper. His nails long and black. He didn't trust Muzan. That much was obvious. 

Muzan stood up. He took a step in Izaya's general direction. The closer he got the more strained Izaya's face became. He was defying the gravity of authority. The father demon. The more he tried to stand the less his legs felt strong enough to stand. Izaya slowly but surely couldn't hold out much longer. He was in a weakened state compared to this monster that had never stopped harming humans for the sake of power.

Izaya fell to his knees. His head bowed. Not by his own choice, he simply couldn't fight it any longer. The blood of a demon ran through him, forcing him into submission because the one that had given him the blood in the first place was here. 

"Dear boy," Muzan crouched down. He grabbed Izaya's chin, forcing it up, to stare into the vengeful demon eyes. "Your love for your brothers is quite admirable. Father knows best, leave the thinking to me, okay? Children don't deserve to think for themselves," his eye twitched. "I had only come to introduce myself, once again, to your brother. Do you really not trust me that much?" 

"What are you planning?" Izaya's voice strained. His eyes were still fierce with hatred. Sebastian could only watch as events out of his realm of understanding took place. He didn't particularly enjoy being so helpless. He felt drawn to Muzan. Something about him caused intense curiosity. Like a puzzle with one last piece. Muzan was the last piece and Sebastian simply wanted to finish the puzzle. 

Muzan's everlasting smile corrupted itself into a hideous smirk. "That is for me to know and for you to find out," he said. Those were the last words that escaped his lips as he tore off Izaya's wings. Both wings at the same time. Izaya scream in the night was more like the roar of a broken lion. The agony of losing his pride and joy mixed with the confusion that Muzan filled his head with. 

The wings were thrown down in front of him. He watched, trying to grab them, but they turned into a cloud of black smoke that engulfed the area. Izaya's pain-filled sobs struck a chord in Sebastian. He could see the agony Izaya was in despite not being able to see through the cloud. When the wings were completely destroyed the fog lifted. Izaya sat on the ground, staring at the space where his wings were thrown before him, he touched the area. His eyes lifeless, empty, searching for something unattainable. 

This intense absence of hope, this despair, felt familiar to Sebastian. He'd seen it somewhere before. Where? Where had he seen such lifeless eyes that morphed into a rage of fiery passion? His head hurt just trying to think about it. Images from the manga filtered through his memory into his mind. Sebastian Michaelis standing before Ciel Phantomhive, the lost boy trapped in the cage, his hand reaching out to grasp the demon's shoe, or anything at all, seeking to live on and obtain revenge. Izaya reminded him of that. The two scenarios couldn't have been more different but they had similar vibes. 

Sebastian was forcefully snapped out of his trance when Izaya's voice echoed in his ears. He blinked and the man stood before him, leaning down, so they were at eye level with each other. "Go to Ciel, tell him I sent you, tell him the demon hunter is in town. He will understand," Izaya left after that. The blood trailing down his back made Sebastian cringe. He wanted to help, he wanted to bandage it for him, but Izaya kept walking and the words stayed in the back of Sebastian's throat. 


End file.
